The Emmett Cullen Chronicles
by Writting2StayHalfSane
Summary: Emmett Cullen's autobiography. For use in my story Wizards and Vampires Unite to Save the World. *note* Only slight actualy reference to story in the intro.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hello there. My name is Emmett, Emmett Cullen, but you can just call me sexy. *wink* I am sitting in my living room, next to the fire, stroking a cat (not literally...it just sounds cooler to think of it that way) writing the autobiography a strange man in a green hat told me to. Through this small and humble collection of stories* you will come to love my awesomeness.

*after reading please attempt to say with a straight face


	2. Part I: No, I Am Not Part Bear

**

* * *

**

**Part I: No, I Am Not Part Bear**

You wouldn't believe how many times people have asked me if I am actually part bear. I will let you in on a secret, only if you promise not to tell a soul. Did you promise? Oh, I guess you can't really tell me if you promise or not. This is actually a book. Haha. Just don't faint when I tell you.

_I am a vampire. _

Yes, not a bear a vampire. A blood sucking (But I just drink animals blood. I prefer grizzly bears, but any large carnivore will do.), sparkling (Yeah, that is actually why we don't go out during the day. We sparkle in the sun. So not macho enough.), awesome, strong vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Okay. Sorry. I'll shut up and write the next chapter now.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. That was short. I'll get on the next one asap. It'll be up no later than Monday night, but most likely today. _

_For those of you who are reading this in accompanment with my story Wizards & Vamps, I have a question for you. It is relavent to what will happen in the next Chapter and the sooner you respond the sooner I can write it and get it up! With the use of Polyjuice Potion would the the people changing into Vamps become like one? In stregth, dietary habits, etc. You can put detailed answers here, or in a PM and there will be a poll on my profile (Which I have created but I cannot find how to put it on to your profile. Does anyone know how to do that?). Remember that the sooner you respond the sooner I can get the next chapter up. I am aiming for that to be next Friday. Thanks you guys!_


	3. Part II: Ma Famille

_A/N: Here it is, as promised a chapter no later than Monday (that's today!). This may be it for The Emmett Cullen Chronicles for now. Of coarse I'll be adding to it now and then when I have a crazy idea, but this is all that'll be used in Wizards and Vamps. So...without further ado here it is:_

Part II: Ma Famille

Okay, so I don't really speak French. I speak Spanish. But Alice speaks French and she said 'ma famille' means my family. Although she could be lying… Now, before you go nutso trying to figure out who Alice is I'll tell you. She is my sister. Duh! Makes since seeing as I'm talking about my family in this part of my book. * My other family members are: Carlisle (my dad) Esme (my mom) Edward (my brother) Jasper (my brother-in-law, husband of Alice) and Rosalie (my, gorgeous, sexy, amazing, sexy, perfect, sexy wife). And then there's Bella. Who really should be married to Edward by now but isn't because she isn't a vampire like the rest of us. She's human.

I'm totally the brawn of the operation. Even though everyone in my family is strong I'm the strongest. Rosalie is the beauty. Duh! Would I ever have an ugly wife? Not that beauty is everything… (Okay, it so is. JK!) Edward is the annoying mind reader. Alice is the know-it-all. Seriously, just because you can see the future doesn't mean you know _everything_. Jasper is…I can't really think of a clever thing to call him. I'll just tell you that he can, like, manipulate emotions. Annoying but it does come in handy sometimes. Carlisle is the leader, you could say. Esme is the peacekeeper. Am I forgetting someone? Bella. Well, she is kind of funny when she falls on her face. Or when she gets really embarrass and blushes like crazy. lol.

* * *

**Good news!** _I'm working on the next chapter of Wizards and Vamps._ **Bad news!** I_ have a huge report due in English the same day I promised to have the next chapter of Wizards and Vamps done. I may not be able to get it all done. _And, now that I'm in High School, school is more important than fanfiction. (Sad, but true.) So I've got a compromise for you. I'll just put up one part of the next chapter so I'll have time to work on my report. I think I'll do the Cullen gang at Hogwarts and not the Hogwarts gang in Forks for this chapter since I'm still working out the kinks for the Hogwarts gang in Forks. I'm sorry I can't post both by Friday, but I will try my hardest to get you as much as possible!


End file.
